Rider of Resistance
Rider of Resistance, real name Christopher Columbus, is one of the two main antagonists (alongside Phenex) in the Agartha Chapter of Fate/Grand Order: Epic of the Remnants, as well as summonable Rider-Class Servant in the entire game. He is a character based on the historical Christopher Columbus, but showing no positive traits or any noble intentions whatsoever. He was originally presented as an ally and revealed his true nature at the climax of the Agartha Chapter. He is voiced by Ootsuka Houchuu, who also voiced Terra of the Left. Overview Christopher Columbus is an Italian explorer, navigator, and colonizer. He completed four voyages across the Atlantic Ocean, leading to permanent European contact with the Americas, inaugurating a period of exploration, conquest, and colonization that lasted several centuries. Though he is famed for this discovery, he has a much darker side as upon arrival at San Salvador, he and his crew raped, pillaged, slaughtered, and enslaved the natives. With no restraints and more islands to be found, the Spaniards continued this bloody path of conquest as they formed their new empire. Personality During his persona as the Rider of the Resistance, Columbus was initially shown as a benevolent, helpful and brave side as a spectacular adventurer, while showing a fathering side to the Protagonist as well as his crew members of the Resistance. However, after he regained his memory and had his True Name Revealed, Columbus showed an unsettling nature with no redeeming qualities, showing desire over wealth and fame. His face also constantly showed unsettling, and even horrifble facial expressions. He showed little regards over his men and could discard them as long as he reached his goal to take over every single treasure in Agartha, showing himself to be a full-fledged psychopath. Columbus refuses to give up about anything, and always manages to rouse his comrades into following him. Though sometimes his methods are really questionable: he admits to lying about seeing land during his travel to the New World so his crew wouldn't lose hope, and in Agartha burns the Resistance's base to the ground so they would have nothing to lose in the assault against El Dorado. .]]Ultimately. this proves to be a villainous trait more than anything, as his determination leads him to try to force his old world values and bring back slavery. Even after his defeat, he shows no remorse over his crime and claimed he would return for his next treasure that he was about to come after. During his Interlude, it was seemed that Columbus finally gained a better side while bonding with the Protagonist, gaining a new friendship between them, but at the end of his Interlude, Columbus revealed to Moriarty that he only did this out of pragmatic needs instead of genuine feelings. Overall, while when most Servants accept that the world has changed since their times and redeemed themselves, Columbus is a firm follower of his old world values, sticking to slavery, pillaging, and destroying foreigners. Trivia *Columbus' Noble Phantasm, Santa Maria, was one of the three ships used in his first voyage. The other two were La Niña and La Pinta. The owner of Santa Maria was Juan de la Cosa. *Columbus is the only villainous Playable Servant in the game that never truly redeems himself even after he becomes the Protagonist's servant. *Many historians nowadays agree that the historical Columbus didn't intentionally discover the Americas (he believed that it was India he had landed on, naming the natives Indians), he wasn't the first explorer to find the Americas and his discovery of them led to many atrocities being committed against natives that are often incorrectly attributed to him. In fact, many claims of genocide on his part are debatably not true, as many historians argue that the perception of Columbus as having killed the local Native American tribes was the result of "Black Legend", which was that the Spanish were written as being more ruthless and evil than they really were by many other nations at the time. **In Fate/Grand Order, however, Columbus is depicted as not only responsible for said atrocities, but continuing them despite times having drastically changed. **As a result of showing only negative influence of his historical counterpart, Columbus is currently one of the most hated Playable Servants across the fanbase of Fate/Grand Order. Had he never became a Playable Servant or gaining an Interlude, it is highly possible for him to hit the Pure Evil status. Navigation Category:Fate Series Villains Category:Fictionalized Category:Greedy Category:Traitor Category:Neutral Evil Category:Game Bosses Category:Genocidal Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Pirates Category:Leader Category:Conspirators Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Video Game Villains Category:Slaver Category:Perverts Category:On & Off Category:Delusional Category:Hegemony Category:Totalitarians Category:Liars Category:Indie/Doujin Villains